vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Foreigner (Abigail Williams)
|-|Abigail= |-|Silver Key/Outer God= Summary Foreigner is a Foreigner-class Pseudo-Servant summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru during the Salem sub-singularity of Fate/Grand Order. Foreigner's True Name is Abigail Williams, the first of the children to fling the accusations of witchcraft that would begin the infamous Salem Witch Trials. Normally, she would be far too weak an existence to be summoned as a Servant, but the Demon God Pillar Raum utilized her connection to superstition and madness to convert her into a Pseudo-Servant and the "Silver Key" that would bring the false god Sut-Typhon into the mortal plane. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Abigail Williams, The Silver Key, Sut-Typhon Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Physically 9 Years Old Classification: Foreigner-class Pseudo-Servant, Host of the False God Sut-Typhon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can travel to any point in space and time and cause distortions that can drive others insane), Portal Creation (Can access any point in time and space with the Silver Key), Memory Manipulation (Can restore the memories of others from across time and space), Summoning (Can summon the tentacles of Sut-Typhon to attack), Mind Manipulation, Pain Manipulation (Can inflict unimaginable torment on every living being on Earth to drive them all insane), Minor Reality Warping (Can rewrite reality a limited number of times to restore herself from near-death), BFR (Can banish her foes into a gate incompatible with humanity), Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Is considered a terrifically powerful threat that required five Servants, including the Queen of Sheba, Robin Hood, Circe, and Nezha, working in tandem to subdue and would eventually become unstoppable if left unchecked. However, in the earlier stages of her possession, Circe alone can subdue her). Many of her abilities ignore durability. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Fought against Robin Hood and Nezha at the same time), Immeasurable with portals (Can access any point in time and space and walk along the boundary between reality and fiction) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Her tentacles wrestled with the likes of Nezha. Even the weakest servant should be superior to the strongest athlete) Striking Strength: Island Class (Fought Nezha with tentacles and in close combat) Durability: Island level (Withstood sustained magical attacks from Circe, a magus from the Age of Gods who taught Medea everything she knows). Her ability to overwrite her death makes her hard to kill. Stamina: Limitless. Servants do not require food or sleep and Abigail has an unlimited supply of mana to sustain herself. Range: Global with Mass Hysteria (Can cause unimaginable torment to every living creature on a global scale), at least Multiversal+ with her portals (Can access any point in Space and Time, and even the realm of the Outer Gods, beyond the multiverse). Standard Equipment: Her giant keys, her teddy bear, Sut-Typhon's tentacles. Intelligence: Abigail is a mere 9-year-old girl from colonial Massachusetts. While she has some knowledge of the world outside, she was always kept sheltered by her parents and uncle. Upon becoming the Silver Key, Abigail became aware of everything happening across space and time and reaching into and learning about the modern world despite the efforts of the magi trying to contain her. She later learns how to control her powers from Randolph Carter, leaving an avatar of herself at Chaldea to assist the protagonist and restoring Sanson's memories despite not being formally trained as a magus. Weaknesses: Despite her ability to open portals to any point in space and time, a sufficiently powerful group of magi, such as the Queen of Sheba and Circe working together or the entire Mage's Association, can put up a Bounded Field that can temporarily contain her. Her deep attachment to Lavinia Whateley can snap her to her senses. Her Mass Hysteria can be contained by sufficiently powerful Mind Manipulation users with sufficient will to withstand it without going insane. Witch Trial draws the enmity of her foes toward her, making them more ilkely to want to kill her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Qliphoth_1.gif Qliphoth.gif * Qliphoth Rhizome: Hollow Tree Filled by a Remnant of Light: Abigail opens a "gate" to a foreign world incompatible with humanity, warping her foe's body and growing a rhizome within it before dragging it inside with a set of tentacles, never to return. It is designated as an anti-personnel Noble Phantasm, due to the fact that it restrains her individual consciousness, but it would otherwise be considered an EX rank Anti-World Noble Phantasm. Class Skills * Existence Beyond the Domain: The class skill of Foreigners. It represents the user's connection to the Outer God possessing them. Abigail possesses an EX-rank in this skill, representing her role as a vessel for Sut-Typhon. * Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Due to her being a vessel for an Outer God, Abigail has B-rank Divinity. * Loss of Sanity: The exact effects of this skill are unknown, but it is implied to have effects similar to Mad Enhancement (A skill which raises the user's stats in exchange for a variable loss in sanity) and be tied to her Mass Hysteria skill. More specifically, this may be how her Mass Hysteria skill effects herself, after her Faith is broken, humanity evaporated, and mind shattered. Personal Skills * Mass Hysteria: The insanity exuded by the Outer God bonded to Abigail. It is able to easily break down the logic, common sense, and morals of those around Abigail, driving them into a panic and making them act irrationally. Upon becoming the Silver Key, this ability expanded to cause unimaginable suffering on a global scale that would have driven all of humanity mad had it not been contained. * Prayer of Faith: The conviction of a Puritan who honors her prayers daily. * Witch Trial: Abigail instinctively draws acts of hate and jealousy towards her without her volition, causing a chain of misfortune upon those around her even if she doesn't want it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Gods Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pain Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Summons Category:Probability Users Category:Villains Category:Durability Negation Users